<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with the taste of your lips I'm on a ride by seijhoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171793">with the taste of your lips I'm on a ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes'>seijhoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(or maybe she just wants to spend time with Osamu), F/M, First Kiss, Osamu has a fluffy white cat, Osayachi week 2020, Pre-Relationship, Yachi is a bit of a mess in the kitchen, brief mention of tsukkiyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoka wasn’t much of a baker before she met Osamu, technically she still wasn’t, but at least you could say she was improving.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t even know he baked, but after being allowed to taste test one of the cupcake options he was thinking of giving to Atsumu for their birthday, she could safely say that being a good baker could be added to a very long list of things he was good at. Of course, other things on that list included being good at volleyball, being an amazing chef, and doing a good job of stealing her heart.</p><p> </p><p>(alternatively, Yachi doesn't know much about baking, but her crush sure does)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with the taste of your lips I'm on a ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first of all, yes I did use a lyric from toxic by Britney Spears for the title, I thought it fit </p><p>second of all, I feel so bad that I missed the first couple of days for osayachi week, but I wholeheartedly want to participate in the rest! So here's day three, first kiss/baking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitoka wasn’t much of a baker before she met Osamu, technically she still wasn’t, but at least you could say she was improving.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t even know he baked, but after being allowed to taste test one of the cupcake options he was thinking of giving to Atsumu for their birthday, she could safely say that being a good baker could be added to a very long list of things he was good at. Of course, other things on that list included being good at volleyball, being an amazing chef, and doing a good job of stealing her heart.</p><p> </p><p>Though she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was that made Hitoka fall for him in the first place (it was a mix of things, if she was being honest), the fact of the matter was that she had fallen head over heels for Miya Osamu. The only problem was that she hadn’t told him yet, and had been nursing this seemingly silly schoolgirl crush for about a month now. It honestly was a surprise that he hadn’t noticed it by now, judging by the way she grew increasingly flustered and nervous whenever they were in the same room. Or, even worse, he <em>had</em> noticed, but he didn’t return her feelings and was looking for a way to let her down easy.</p><p> </p><p>...That wasn’t a good thought, she wasn’t going to think about that. Especially not when she was on her way to his place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Which brought her back to her original point, Hitoka was never much of a baker, so she needed to seek out her crush for assistance.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to bake something for Tadashi’s birthday, but admittedly, she was a bit of a wreck in the kitchen, at least when it came to baking. She was good at eating the sweets, just not so great at making them.</p><p> </p><p>So here she is, standing in front of the door to his apartment, mentally preparing herself for being alone with Osamu for a couple hours. She took a breath, knocking lightly on the door.</p><p> </p><p>It took only a couple seconds for him to answer the door, a bright smile on his face. “Hey Hitoka, c’mon in.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hi! Thank you.” She nodded and walked inside, slipping off her shoes and walking further inside. She’d never been here before, and she took note of how nice it was. Meticulously clean, save for some cat toys scattered around the entrance to the living room. That’s right, he’d told her he had a cat, Berry, she hoped that she would be able to see her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do ya want anything to drink or eat before we get started? I got everything out that we need.” Osamu piped up from beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, no it’s okay, we can get started!” Hitoka smiled, following him to the kitchen. “Thank you again for helping me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, it’s not too often I get to bake, so this will be fun.” He smiled and went to the counter, where different sized bowls, flour, eggs, sugar, and a myriad of other baking tools sat. “Ya said ya wanted to make cupcakes right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hitoka nodded, smiling fondly. Kei, Tadashi’s husband, was planning a surprise party, and had asked her to handle either the cake or cupcakes, since he didn’t want to just pick up a cake from the store. She said she could handle it, but after a few test runs in her own kitchen, she quickly realized that maybe it’d be best to get help. “Mhm, just plain vanilla ones, but he likes strawberries on top of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu hummed, stroking his chin thoughtfully, and Hitoka almost giggled. She wondered if he always looked like this before having to cook. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so how about vanilla cake, buttercream frosting on top, and some sliced strawberries to go on top of that?” He said after about a minute, smiling at her. “I’ve got some strawberries in the fridge too.”</p><p> </p><p>She beamed, “That’s perfect!”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned, and she felt her heart flutter in her chest. Why was his smile so beautiful? Everything about him was extremely beautiful, actually.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Toka?”</p><p> </p><p>The tiny bubble she was in suddenly popped, and she realized that she had spaced out, and that he was now staring at her. “Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Looked like ya spaced out a bit, you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh great, she had been caught red-handed staring at him. Her cheeks flamed bright red and she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Of course! Let’s start shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu blinked, but nodded, chuckling as he got to work, scooting to the side so that she could stand next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Lord help her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Turns out that baking was pretty messy, regardless of whether one was baking alone or with someone else. Then again, that could also be because she and Osamu ended up goofing off a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>While the cupcakes were baking in the oven, Osamu had suggested getting started on the frosting, so that it would be ready when the cupcakes were out of the oven and cool enough to frost. She agreed, happy to hand him things that he needed so that she could watch him whisk (his arms looked <em>really</em> good when he whisked, and they would flex ever so slightly). Though, when he had been pouring the powdered sugar into the bowl, he had gotten a bit carried away and he poured too much in, causing some powdered sugar to fly out of the bowl and into Hitoka’s face, who had been leaning in close to watch what he was doing. The both of them had paused, and then started laughing, Osamu going to get a damp paper towel to wipe her face. “Are ya okay Hitoka?”</p><p> </p><p>Hitoka giggled, squeezing her eyes shut to make sure none of it got in her eyes. “I’m fine, I guess I just got too close…” She trailed off, opening her eyes, seeing that Osamu was bent down, and centimeters away from her face. His cheeks were tinged pink, and his eyes didn’t seem to be focused on her, but rather her lips...</p><p> </p><p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.. Hitoka?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes…?”</p><p> </p><p>She could see him visibly gulp, his eyes darting away from her lips shyly. “I-I… Well I was just wonderin’ if it’d be okay if I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>His attention snapped back to her immediately, his eyes having gotten wider. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really..!” She said earnestly, nodding her head a bit. “I.. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now too-”</p><p> </p><p>However, she didn’t get to finish her thought before he pressed his lips to hers, Hitoka eagerly kissing him back. She could taste the sweet powdered sugar from her lips on his own as she brought her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks. She felt him do the same, her tiny face being enveloped by his giant hands. </p><p> </p><p>After what felt like forever, they both pulled away, panting lightly. Had that really just happened?</p><p> </p><p>Osamu chuckled, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “I’ve been wantin’ to do that for ages…”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too…” She spoke breathlessly, unable to help the big smile on her face. “So… I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like ya too.” Osamu hummed, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. “So, would it be okay if I took ya out sometime? Maybe to dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded eagerly once more, giggling at the action. “That sounds really nice…”</p><p> </p><p>They both stood there for a moment or two more, stuck in their own little bubble before they were brought back to reality from the oven beeping.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the cupcakes!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>